Do they even care anymore?
by God Knows Even Angels Fall
Summary: I often ask myself “Do they even care if I die anymore?” As soon as I ask myself that I know the answer.
1. Kenny

**A/N: **OK, I was in a South Park mood (a result of watching three straight hours of it) and listening to the song Bother by Stone Sour when I decided to make this. My mood and what I'm listening to at the moment normally reflects in my writing and if any of you have ever heard the song Bother then you might understand why I wrote this.

Reviews: I appreciate reviews. Honestly I do. The point of the matter is though, if I dont get at least three reviews for this by Thursday then I more then likely will take it down.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form, own South Park.

Do they even care anymore?

I, Kenny McCormick, am smarter than most people think. They think I'm a stupid, poor nothing of a kid. It's OK though. Honestly it is. Because I'm different. I know I'm different. Maybe not better, but at least I'm not pathetic sheep like them.

Theres a reason I'm different, you see. It's because I die. I dont stay dead though. No, that would be to easy. God brings me back to life every time I die. By now your probably either thinking A. I'm on crack or B. God must really love me.

Both thoughts are wrong. Despite what some think, I have never done crack. The reason B. cant be true is because I believe that God hates me. Why else would he bring me back to the hell hole that is my life? Why else would he even put me there in the first place?

There was a period where I got to go to Heaven and stay there, but it was to good to last. I think God only let me go there so he could rip it away from me later for spite.

I think my friends were sad for a little bit when I first died. I'm sure they were. At least a little bit anyway.

But lately I've been wondering if they still care when I die. They replaced me before, whats stopping them from doing it again? I often ask myself "Do they even care if I die anymore?" As soon as I ask myself that I know the answer.

No. They Don't.

**A/N: **Did you guys like it? I hope so. Poor Kenny... I had in mind the episode "Kenny Dies" when I wrote it.


	2. Eric

**A/N: **My reviews inspired me to add another chapter to this in someone else's view. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: No I'm not the wonderful minds that own South Park.

I Never Did

Kenny. I consider Kenny My friend. I really do. But thats only because of what my definition of a friend is.

Friend: Someone you can rip on and make fun of without them stopping you.

I suppose I'm screwed up thinking that, but I dont care. Not really. If someone doesn't want to be my friend then their replaceable. Replaceable just like Kenny.

Most people would say that's rude or cruel to say, but I'm not most people. I dont give a damn what people think of me either.

Kenny is replaceable though. We've done it before. We wouldn't have to if he didn't die all the time. Even I have to admit though, he can be useful at times. Like when Hell was being released on Earth and he sacrificed himself for all of South Park.

If someone was to come up to me though and ask "Do you care about Kenny?" I would look at them like they was stupid and shake my head saying "No. I never did care about that poor piece of crap."

**A/N: **I can imagine Cartman saying that...Possibly because it's probably happened in a episode by now.


	3. Stan

**A/N: **Kyle's is next. I was wondering, do you guys think I should write chapters for some of the other boys (Butters, Pip, Damien, Tweek, Token, Clyde, or Craig)?...Thanks for the reviews, btw.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned South Park...I never will though...

A Little

Wendy broke up with me again. She said it was because we had grown apart and needed 'space' from each other. Bullshit. I know the real reason she broke my heart again. She's back with Token. She can lie and say she's not as many times as she wants, but I know deep down she's a liar.

After she broke up with me again, I refused to come out of my room. I was to depressed. I felt totally worthless and nothing was going to make me feel good again. My friends came over though and tried to cheer me up. Tried being the key word.

Cartman left first. It didn't sting or bother me though. I always knew deep down that he didn't really care about any of us. Kyle was next to leave. He had homework and said that he was tired of me acting the way I was. That left me with Kenny.

It was unusual really. Me and Kenny really never spent time together alone so I didn't know what to say to him. Apparently he felt the same about me because we just sat there, in my bedroom, not talking for what seemed like a eternity. It was me that finally broke the silence.

"You should go home, Kenny. I'm to depressed to play."

Those were apparently the wrong choice of words to use on him.

"Depressed?" His voice was cold. "Try constantly dieing, Stan. Then see what your depression is compared to how you feel now." He stood up from his seat by my bed and left.

Dieing? Kenny dies all the time, but that doesn't really count does it? No. Of course not. It doesn't count because he always comes back...Right? I'm sure it doesn't count. .

That makes me ask myself a question I had honestly never thought of before.

_'Even if Kenny dies all the time, do I still care?' _

The thought took him by surprise. Kenny may come back to life every time he dies, but they were still friends. He finally decided his answer.

_'I do care about Kenny, but he can always come back to life, so only a little bit.' _


	4. Kyle

**A/N:**YAY! My fourth chapter! I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to write anymore after this...Theres a large chance though I might write one for Tweek and Butters...So how did you guys like Stan's chapter? It's my favorite out of the first three.

Disclaimer: Haven't you realized by now that I'm not Trey Parker or Matt Stone?

I Do

Kenny's been down a lot lately...I think he thinks we dont care about him anymore. I'm not sure what would make him think that, but if Cartman did something I'll kick his fat ass.

It's untrue anyway. I know Cartman doesn't care about him, he only cares about himself. But me and Stan care about Kenny. Honestly, we do...I think Stan does anyway. Who really knows about him these days.

I know for sure I care about Kenny though. Honestly I do. He's one of my best friends. I just hope he realizes that.

It makes me sad every time he dies. He's a kid. He shouldn't have a fate like that. I often wonder what it's like to constantly die. I bet it's hard. I hope he knows I'm always here for him.


	5. Butters

**A/N: **This is the last chapter I'm going to write on this. After this one I'm going to start writing the actual story. Hope you guys enjoy!

Everybody

Kyle came up to me today. It shocked me because we dont talk that often anymore. What was even more shocking though, was the fact that he asked me if Kenny seemed different. I told him no, but afterwards began to watch Kenny to notice if I could see the difference myself. I did.

Kenny seemed more...depressed. I asked Stan about it, but he just shrugged. That got me even more confused. Did they have a fight? Stan seemed to no longer care about Kenny. He shook his head at the thought.

Butters himself cared about everybody, which includes Kenny. He even cared about Eric, no matter how mean the boy was to him.

He decided to try to help Kenny. If Stan wasn't his friend anymore then Kenny would be lonely, and no one knew about being lonely as good Butters did.


	6. Note

Hey you guys, I have the first chapter up of the actual story. It's called "How To Save A Life"...Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
